memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zsingaya
Archive Start a new discussion E-mail Did you get something from me? I couldn't tell if it worked, as my ISP was messing up at the time and the mail server is still dead. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 17:03, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Bajoran proverbs I really like the Bajoran proverbs listed on your User Page. Were any of them attributed to anyone? Some sound very familliar. Also, were there similar quotes on later video cover?--StAkAr Karnak 23:35, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Transport peer review I think it could go with or without the review, but if you think it needs to be reviewed first you should vote oppose and note your reasons, then set up the peer review. I don't have a personal stake in this article so you're not going to hurt my feelings, and if you do set up the review I'll definitely participate. Thanks for the feedback. Logan 5 14:34, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) Duty Roster Hey, just so you know, I think this is the "make or break" stage on the Vedek's duty roster. Since he added it to the welcome template and Memory Alpha:Utilities, I think it's time to make it an offifical part of MA, e.g. Memory Alpha:Duty Roster. See User talk:Vedek Dukat/Episodes and weigh in (pretty sure I know where you stand :-P). Weyoun 02:45, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Filmography compromise Hey, it's me again. :) I was wondering, when you have the time, could you do give your opinion regarding the compromise I reached with Mike Nobody about what works should be listed on a performer's article? You can find the discussion here. Thanks a bunch! :) Peanut butter jelly time! --From Andoria with Love 14:16, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re:Re: :Domo arigato! Ohayoo Zsingaya-san.--''Mike Nobody'' ''=/\='' 17:19, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Actually, I do need help with something. Cid copied some HTML code for me so I could reduce the size of pics hosted elsewhere. But, I'm doing something wrong. If you can fix Bart Simpson on my talk page/scratchpad, like shrink him 50% and make the code go away, I could see what I've been doing wrong. I'd really appreciate it.--''Mike Nobody'' ''=/\='' 18:05, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Arigato, Doctor Roboto. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:53, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Hey, hello! Hi. I've been a little busy with real-world interests and such. I did find time to make an actor's table for Michael Canavan if you didn't notice. I'll see if there's any others that need adjusting.--T smitts 07:18, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) Also I may write an episode summary myself in the next couple of days. I'm thinking "The Magnificent Ferengi" since I think I remember that one the best (having taped it and rewatched it countless times for its humor).--T smitts 07:18, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Also, get online. :P ----Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:53, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Anniversary greetings Anyways, congratulations on your one-year anniversary. I knew you were here before me, but not that long. Keep up the great work! :) --From Andoria with Love 11:18, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Kenneth Tigar Thanks for the compliments regarding my work on Kenneth Tigar and the other performers' pages; they were much appreciated. :) This is the style I'm going to try to incorporate into all of the guest performers' articles, should they have an extensive amount of film and TV work featuring other Trek performers. In the case of Tigar, I'm not finished compiling the list yet (I gotta finish up the guest appearances and then add any applicable TV movies). Anyways, thanks again! :) --From Andoria with Love 18:34, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Images Thanks for the heads up concerning the images! I'm currently uploading images for the stubs-pages to make them a little less, well, stubbish... Concerning the requested images list: I don't have TAS on DVD (yet), so I can't provide a better screenshot of Robert April, and the ENT Season 3 DVD-box is at a friend's place now, so I can't take a screenshot of Seth MacFarlane's character from "The Forgotten", but I will as soon as the box is returned to me ;-) In October, I did lots of work on and uploaded many pictures for the Klingon uniforms, Romulan uniforms and Vulcan uniforms articles. I didn't know if that was enough to merit removing the image request from the list, so it's still there. And, finally, to be honest, I couldn't be bothered to take pictures of all scantily-clad women of TOS for Federation fashion trends or all the crewmembers on the planet from "This Side of Paradise"... ;-) Normally, when there's a new request on the list, I upload the pic as soon as possible, if I already have it here on the computer, otherwise I just make a new screencap. I was very busy with uni during the last 2 months (in fact, I still am, and will be in the next 4 months...) so I didn't do anything memory-alpha related for that time and still am not back in full force, but I'll try my best to get things done, now that I'm back. :-) Wow, just checked by user page, I haven't looked at that one for ages, maybe I should change some things, as I do have ENT Seasons 3+4 on DVD now... --Jörg 22:33, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) **Yep, that's the Yridian shuttle used by Yedrin Koss in "Twilight" (another re-use of Qatai's ship), though there is no page for that ship, yet. I've got plenty of screenshots of that one here though. :And I removed the image request for the April pic, you're right, there are two nice pics there now :-). --Jörg 23:00, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Kira Nerys Wanna get her featured likr we did with Sloan? I loved the way they had a strong female lead who could genuinely act, even if Kira was out of character once in a while. Sloan 21:07, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re:Episode list pages I don't really like the summaries, either, and I was going to remove them. As for the remaining templates, I have already added the template for Enterprise, but there doesn't seem to be any for Voyager. If you want, we can do those together - I'll work on the first 3 seasons, you work on the next 3, and we'll haggle over the seventh. What do ya say? ;) --From Andoria with Love 10:56, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :That's the plan. :) I've already done the first three, so I'll finish up season 7. --From Andoria with Love 11:05, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Alrighty, all done! Thanks for the help (including the alert about seperating the seasons into sections), and great job! :) --From Andoria with Love 11:32, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I see you've already added them to each season's articles. Thanks again! :) --From Andoria with Love 11:34, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Thanks again, I'll keep that in mind. ;) In the meantime... I hear my bed calling me. Good night. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:38, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re:Hornblower I'm always interested in other people's POVs. Unless of course they're vandals, in which case I couldn't care less. Anyway, I wasn't aware a Horatio Nelson page existed, so a merge to that page would be alright by me, along with more Trek links. And thanks. :) --From Andoria with Love 09:50, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :That's fine by me. Would you care to do the honors, because I'm afraid I have to step away for a while. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:15, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, strike that, I can do the merge real quick and re-add the bg info. Unless you want to do it, of course. ;) --From Andoria with Love 10:16, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC)